


The World Ends with Xion

by Watson Baker (YaoiAddiction)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Darkness, Friendship, Inside a Heart, Internal Conflict, No Romance, Other, Slight spoilers, Souls, Talking, Very Xioncentric, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiAddiction/pseuds/Watson%20Baker
Summary: After the big battle, after Xion has left, where does she disappear to?Takes place right after she disappears from Roxas' arms. Sorry...





	The World Ends with Xion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Any comments will be appreciated and if you want a follow-up let me know! I don't necessarily plan anything unless people want 1 more chapter ^^ Enjoy~

She thought that the afterward would be colder, or that the heart would be warmer. What Xion felt instead was all senses ripped from the core that created the feeling of existence. The only thing the former puppet could see was light. The color white dominated her vision until nothing else remained.

 

~~~

 

Even though the world around Xion was warm and bright, she still felt like a solid singularity, a speck of darkness that would taint the area she now inhabited if nothing changed.

 

Before she could even debate on ridding herself of her own existence, a small sound started to break through the silence that dominated the void. Even though there was no more body to call her own, she thought she heard the crashing of waves.

 

~~~

 

**“I AM ME!”**

 

The familiar shout surfaced the former puppet from her peaceful slumber, causing the spirit that was still oddly Xion to take notice of the new entity that had started to work its way into the white space. A flash of gold caused her to feel a sense of longing. When the blur finally cleared a small shape of a boy came into view. His anguish started to taint the edges with shades of grey, with every part of his emotions starting to bleed color into what was once a nearly pure oasis.

 

Without even realizing it, Xion desperately threw her hand out to try and calm the boy from his sorrow. Though in her mind she had finally gotten a hand back, it passed harmlessly through the kid who had a more physical presence in this land. He grabbed his hair and started mumbling, the echo of his words leaving nothing private.

 

“Why couldn’t it have been me? Is this it? Is this all I have left? Axel…”

 

The name stirred something to burn inside her core. Nothing could have stopped her from to try to hug the boy again. No matter how hard she tried and how much she tried to speak, nothing reached him. With a small sigh, the nameless boy got up from where he was kneeling and clenched his fists.

 

“I’m going to fight. I need to know if this really is the end for me and the beginning for him.”

 

With a flurry of movement, the blond boy took his stand and brought a shining light into his hand. Throwing a movement across the sky he brought out the dead of night. That darkness cloaked his hometown clothes in a shadowy robe that felt familiar and right to Xion.

 

As he leaped into the depths of this world unknown she had an idea of the boy’s name, “ROXAS! WAIT…” but it was too late. He vanished into the mysterious space while her voice carried unheard throughout the prison she had started to call home.

 

~~~

 

After the boy… Roxas… had left, the world felt emptier than ever. She had given up imagining a physical existence for herself and stayed content as a piece of darkness. The world of grey that Roxas had left behind became her comfort and new space to pass the time. Sometimes those shades would radiate pain and sorrow, but she took everything it had to give so emotions would be part of her being once more.

 

After an unknown amount of time, Roxas finally came back, but he looked like someone who had finally found peace. His dark robes were gone and the pain that used to almost make up his entire existence last time he had arrived seem dull and less present. He sat down in the grey corner and looked up into the void as his physical being started to disappear.

 

“Heh…” he sighed as he noticed himself falling apart. “I wonder what it’s going to be like being a part of his heart again. Even though I’m fine with this, I somehow feel… sad…”

 

That feeling identified as sad shook her to the core. Though she knew nothing about him except his name she… it… wanted to bring some happiness back into the boy’s eyes at least once. H-The Darkness circled around before nestling close to his face and letting a piece of warmth it had saved since coming to this place and passed to the sad person. His smile was faint, but it was worth it in the end.

 

His disappearance should have stirred something more inside the core of its being, but Darkness had no emotion if it's own, so it must have been something the boy had left behind.

 

~~~

 

_“In Sora’s Heart is a Home”_

 

The whisper was something The Darkness hadn’t heard in a while. Voices were a rare occurrence that pierced into the white void. Something harsh and hot shot through space and caused the world to reopen. A bizarre situation happened where colors and shapes started to flood the former void. The grey sections that had always persisted melted into tones of reds and oranges before deserving away into yellow sands.

 

Before The Darkness could try and retreat, it saw something that didn’t look like it belonged. Laying in the specks of orange it somehow new was sand, visible but also unmoving, was the form of the boy it had seen a long time ago. As it got closer though, it noticed that it was not the same one it had met. This boy laying in the sand was barely conscious. His hair was a lighter blonde that stood out against the golden grains, with his skin being pale like it had never seen the light of day.

 

He didn’t turn towards The Darkness, but as if understanding something was in his location he spoke in a tired whisper. “… who’s there?”

 

The Darkness flickered, unsure of what to do, but in response to the mysterious voice, it moved until it was in sight. His face was expressionless, the slightest hint of blue coming from his barely revealed eyes as it looked in the direction of the new occupant.

 

“…oh. Hi there. What’s your name?”

 

The Darkness had no name, or it did, or it didn’t. Confusion afflicted it at every turn. Noticing its struggle, the boy tried to calm it down with soothing words.

 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to… hmm… do anything you don’t want. My name is Ventus.”

Ventus. A new name for The Darkness to keep to itself. It had a name once. It wanted to respond back and introduce, make a brand new frie-

 

_…noise, the light burned bright, the darkness consumed and…_

 

_…she was becoming someone she didn’t want to be, she wanted a ho…._

 

_…pe for the future, for her and Roxas and Axel to be together foreve…_

 

_…re, bare and broken and lost to the darkness swelling up, it was up to Roxas to end her li…_

 

_…fe and sound, safe and loved even if she was gone he would go on with no memory…_

 

The pain of these memories threw her to the ground, gasping as if hit by a truck. Not even the trials of fighting against a close friend winded her as much. She blinked, then realized she wasn’t darkness anymore. Sand between her ghostly fingers parted slightly. Her breath slowly moved the strands of her dark hair.

 

She looked up at the boy who was silent regarding her new look with confusion. Grasping her chest, she stood and calmed her breathing to answer someone for the first time since she had departed from the world, even as it cracked slightly from disuse.

 

“Hello Ventus, It’s… haaah… nice to meet you. My name was, is, … is Xion.”

 

~~~~

 

Being a present entity was tough. Sometimes Xion felt like she would slip back into the darkness and become one once again. Ventus kept her from slipping away. Even though he sometimes nodded off back to sleep and left her alone, she never felt like he had abandoned her.

 

What he had shared about his life was odd and sad. His brother in arms lost to Darkness and unsure of his survival. His sister in arms attempted to save them both but is unsure of her fate. Nothing to do but to wait and hope that the boy they both resided in could save the worlds once more. What fragmented parts Xion remembered came at the oddest times. She was patient in waiting for them to return, and Ventus was never bored when she remembered even the most trivial things.

 

“…and Axel dropped his ice cream from the tower once, Roxas and I split ours in half and put it on his stick so he could have a full one again. He wouldn’t take it at first but… hahaha, you should have seen the look on his face! It was… great…”

 

She started to slow down in her tale and watch the fabricated waves hit the sand that would never erode. Ventus sighed softly and gave an attempt at a chuckle.

 

“Your friends sound great. I wonder if Terra and Aqua had met them they would have been good friends too.”

 

She chuckled and grabbed a bit of sand, pouring some of it on his left hand and slowly burying it.

 

“I think so? Axel is hot-headed but really sweet. Aqua might have fun meeting him. Roxas was… emm…” Xion hesitated, unsure of how to go about talking about the friend that resembled this tired boy the most.

 

“It’s fine. I don’t mind that he looks like me. He sounds really cool the way you described him the first time. Nothing like me.”

 

“Well, okay. Roxas would probably get along the most with Terra. He was stubborn but had a good heart. We always wanted to look out for each other and any friend he would make would be lucky to have someone as strong-willed. Even in my darkest times, Roxas was a friend… to the very end.”

 

An uncomfortable silence loomed overhead. Memories of her finale never sat well. Her emotions grew cold and her form started to flicker once more. Before the feeling could grow more extreme, Ventus gave a rare nod of his head.

 

“Ahh, that does sound like an amazing friend. I want to meet him too and introduce him to Terra. When we get everyone together we can go get ice cream and see the real ocean.”

 

Xion gave her own small smile and kept moving sand over Ventus’ hand as she gazed at the horizon. “This one isn’t so bad, but I agree. We should do it someday, the six of us. It’ll be the best vacation ever.”


End file.
